The present invention relates to lipstick tubes and particularly to a new and improved tube for encasing a lipstick that enables a user to open the tube, extend the lipstick from the tube, apply the lipstick, retract the lipstick, and reclose the tube with one hand.
The tube described and claimed in this application is suitable for use with lipstick as well as cosmetic brushes, eye shadow, lip liners, blushes, and other cosmetics congealed into stick form. Reference to lipstick herein is intended to embrace these and other products of this kind.
For many years lipstick has been packaged in two-piece tubes including a base portion for mounting, extending, and retracting the lipstick, together with a separate closure cap which is removed and replaced with each application of the lipstick. For applying lipstick, the cap is removed from the tube, the base portion twisted or turned to project a tip of the lipstick from the tube for application, after which the lipstick is retracted with a turn of the base, and the closure cap is replaced. In ordinary use, two hands are normally required to manipulate the tube and apply the lipstick.
Over the years, there have been attempts to develop improved lipstick tubes in sanitary casings with particular emphasis on the idea of combining the functions of opening and closing the tube and of extending and retracting the lipstick in the tube. A primary objective has been to achieve one hand operation of a lipstick tube freeing the other hand for holding a mirror as the lipstick is applied.
The patent art on the subject reveals several structures directed to efforts to improve the design and operation of lipstick tubes by incorporating a cover mechanism to uncover a lipstick tube in the motion devoted to projecting the lipstick from the tube, and to close the cover with the reverse motion for retracting the lipstick into its case.
Fullmer U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,828 discloses a lipstick case with a split movable cover that slides down the sides of the case. The cover divides into halves and is moved downwardly on the exterior of the case as the cover halves drive an internal lipstick carrier upwardly by means of a spring confined to an axially oriented U-shaped track. The Fullmer case requires two-hand operation with the apparent need for a firm grip as pressure in applying the lipstick tends push the lipstick back into the case.
Fullmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,312 discloses an automatic lipstick holder including an elongate case with a finger piece slidable along a slot in the side of the case for extending and retracting the lipstick. An internal cam plate linked to the fingerpiece serves to actuate a pivoted split cover member to open and close the case as the lipstick emerges and returns to position in the case. This patent discloses one hand operation as an object of the invention.
Richter U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,716 discloses a cosmetic holder having a rectangular box-like outer casing with closure doors pivoted to opposite sides for opening and closing the top end of the casing. The doors are actuated by means of limited movement of an inner casing which is actuated, along with a lipstick carrier, by means of a thumb tab moving along a slot in the outer casing. The holder is of sheet metal construction including two door panels each with four sharp corners presenting an evident hazard to the face while applying lipstick.
Kasdan U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,832 discloses a lipstick holder designed for one-hand operation. The holder is a rectangular case with an open top and includes an actuator button that slides along a slot in a side panel of the case. A flat rectangular plate opens and closes the open top. The lipstick is mounted on a carrier positioned within cooperating stationary and rotary cylindrical tubes each having cooperating slots. To operate, the actuator button slides down its slot and pulls the cover panel down into the casing opening the top for an emerging lipstick. Concurrently, the actuator button moving along its slot rotates the cylindrical tube causing the lipstick carrier to advance the lipstick through the top opening. Specifically, the rotating tube moves a pin affixed to the carrier upwardly along a cooperating slot in the stationary cylinder. So, a downward sliding movement of the actuator button causes the top to open and the lipstick carrier to move upward. Upward sliding movement of the actuator button closes the cover as it withdraws the lipstick into the casing.
Satz et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,815 discloses a sanitary applicator for lipstick constructed of plastic wherein lipstick is mounted on an elongate support slidably positioned in an outer casing. A thumb knob attaches to the lipstick support through a slot in the outer casing. A split cover defines a pair of pivoting doors carried by the open end of the casing. There are cooperating cam and follower surfaces on the lipstick support and on the pivoting doors so that when the thumb knob is moved forward in the slot, the cam and follower surfaces engage to open the doors as the lipstick emerges from the applicator. The patent cites manipulation by one hand as an advantage of the design. The straight axial movement of the lipstick requires the user to maintain a firm grip on the thumb knob to resist return movement of the lipstick as a result of pressure developed at the tip of the lipstick as it is applied to the lips.
Satz et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,361 discloses an article holder for lipstick comprising an outer open-end case with a split cover pivoted at the open end of the case. An inner sleeve has limited axial movement for camming open the cover halves. The lipstick itself is mounted on a carrier within the inner sleeve. A cup-shaped rotary actuator is fitted to the bottom of the case and when rotated actuates the inner sleeve to cam open the cover doors. Continued rotation of the actuator advances the lipstick carrier to extend the stick through the open doors. To close the device, the actuator is rotated in the reverse direction. The claim for one hand operation appearing in the earlier Satz et al patent is not repeated here.
Chabbert U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,086 discloses a control mechanism for opening and closing containers specifically a lipstick holder. The holder includes an outer tubular casing with an open top covered by a spherical cap split into two sections to act as an open and shut cover. The cap sections are pivoted to the case and to each other and are opened and closed by longitudinal reach rods connected to an actuating mechanism in the bottom of the outer casing. By rotating a handling knob at the base of the casing, the rods are moved axially to open the cover and when open, continued rotation of the knob moves the lipstick axially out of the casing for applying the lipstick. Reverse rotation withdraws the lipstick and closes the cover.
Tursky U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,697 discloses a lipstick holder defined by a generally rectangular, elongate casing with an open end for extending a lipstick on a sliding carrier. The open end is opened and closed by a shutter formed by cooperating shell shaped sections. The lipstick is advanced and withdrawn axially, and the shutter is opened and closed by a sliding the carrier forward and back on the casing. Spring fingers attached to the carrier manipulate the shutter between open and closed positions. Tursky also provides for periodic longitudinal adjustment of the position of the carrier with respect to the open end to compensate for wearing down of the lipstick with use.
Calhoun U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,732 has a pair of cover halves carried by spring fingers. The springs are bowed outwardly by upward movement of a carrier. The carrier itself is spring loaded and the finger piece is used to retract the carrier, and thereby close the case. Movement is purely axial.
Gruska U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,618 discloses a holder for a stick of pasty material mounted on a sliding carrier and covered by a split shell within a casing. As the covered lipstick advances out of the casing, the shell splits apart exposing the lipstick for application.
Perrotti U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,622 discloses a lipstick holder with movable covers wherein a rotary mechanism turning in one direction projects a lipstick and moves a closure member to open position, and by turning in the reverse direction retracts the lipstick and moves the closure member to fully closed position. The lipstick holder housing has an enlarged generally rectangular upper portion to accommodate to closure mechanism. As a result, the lipstick holder has a large housing perimeter surrounding a projecting lipstick, and as the lipstick is consumed and diminishes in length, there is an increasing tendency of the housing perimeter to interfere with lipstick application. That is, there is objectionable contact of the lip area by the housing perimeter while applying lipstick.
Perrotti U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,096 is also directed to a lipstick holder that has a more complex and detailed set of internal working parts for accomplishing the purposes of the '622 patent. The '096 housing contour is similar to that of the '622 patent with the same objectionable contact of the lip area by the housing perimeter.
French Patent No. 940,758 to Gallice is of interest in disclosing a lipstick tube with a split pivoting cap actuated by a spring member.
The foregoing patents represent an extensive effort over the last seventy years to develop a lipstick tube comprising a covered sanitary casing, reliable and repeatable one hand operation for manipulating a lipstick and opening and closing the casing, using minimal number of operating parts with inexpensive materials, and simple assembly requirements all within the space constraints attending the packing and using of lipstick.
In spite of this effort, the most widely used lipstick tube on the market today continues to be a two piece tube including cap and base wherein the cap is manually removed from the base, the lipstick is extended and retracted by a rotor and carrier in the base requiring two hand operation.